


Nice to Meet You, Mr. Earthling!

by kawaiidonut



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiidonut/pseuds/kawaiidonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i looked between dreams and reality, and there you were!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> damn kawaiidonut back at it again with the cheesy cleao AUs
> 
> yes i got the title + summary from a vocaloid song. fight me
> 
> also. aoba is trans in this fic too. just assume that he's trans in every fic i write from this point forward. if you don't like it there are 10 billion fics out there where he's cis so go read one of those instead :)
> 
> also also. i'm gonna finish my other fic but i just rly wanted to write this lol

Aoba was rudely awaken from his beauty sleep by a big crash in his backyard. His initial thought was that it was the neighbourhood teens causing trouble, but then he heard an even bigger crash, and he saw a bunch of lights, and he smelled smoke. That worried him enough that he stumbled out of bed and sprinted out the back door in his pyjamas.

When he saw what it was, he thought he must have been hallucinating.

A metal pod, nearly the same size as his bedroom, had crashed in his yard. There was smoke everywhere, and several alarms were coming from the interior. Aoba didn't want to sound crazy, but...it looked like a spacecraft.

The door opened with a hiss and a torrent of smoke. A figure came out, coughing and waving the air with their hand. Whoever it was noticed Aoba after a few minutes and immediately stood up straight and saluted.

“Good evening, sir!” They nearly shouted. “I sincerely apologize for disturbing you!”

The smoke cleared enough for Aoba to see what they looked like. They appeared to be a man, wearing some kind of white and silver suit, with a giant puff of white hair on his head. His face didn't seem threatening from what Aoba could tell, but his physical stature and the fact that he _just came out of a goddamn spaceship_ made Aoba feel intimidated.

He kept talking. “I was sent on a mission to communicate with another planet, but my ship hit a meteor and I had to land here! Again, I am very sorry to disturb you! I will leave as soon as I have repaired the damage!”

Aoba blinked. “You were sent...on a mission?”

“Yes! I --”

“Oh my God, stop yelling!” Aoba barked, rubbing his temples. He was getting a headache.

The man lowered his voice to a whisper and stepped forward. “Sorry! I am very sorry!”

“It's really fucking late!” Aoba snapped. “People are trying to sleep, you know!”

The man bowed. “Please forgive me! I did not mean to cause such a disturbance.”

Aoba sighed. “Whatever. How long will it take you to fix it?”

The man looked at Aoba again with an apologetic expression. “Quite a while,” he admitted. “The damage was very bad.”

Aoba crossed his arms and frowned. He didn't know what to do. As he looked around in frustration, he noticed the ship had landed partially on his fence and (more importantly) his garden.

“M-My vegetable garden!” He cried. “It’s destroyed!”

The man's hands flew up to his face and he gasped, looking at the squashed vegetables under his feet. “Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! What can I do to repay you?”

“Nothing. It's fine. I can fix it.” He sighed. “If only Koujaku was still here to help me,” he added under his breath. "He'd have it fixed in no time."

“Kou...jaku?”

Aoba was surprised the man had heard that. “Uh, yeah,” he explained without really thinking about it, “Koujaku used to be my roommate. He moved out a little while ago, so I need a new tenant to replace him. I haven't been able to find anyone, though.”

“I could move in with you!” The man offered, shouting again. "Would that be helpful?"

“I told you to quiet down! Jeez,” Aoba grumbled. “Besides, I need someone who can pay rent, and I doubt they have the right kind of money where you come from.”

“Oh no, sir, I have Earth dollars! Toue-san makes sure we have several types of currency in case of emergency.”

Aoba couldn't believe he was considering this. “Uh...okay. I’ll think about it, I guess…”

“I will do everything I can to make this up to you, sir!”

Aoba smiled (involuntarily). “That's kind of you. Anyway, you won't be going anywhere anytime soon, so why don't you come in? It's cold out here.”

The man’s eyes widened and he smiled awkwardly. “U-Uh, n-no thank you! I can, um, sleep in my ship.”

“Are you sure? There's a bed you can sleep on. Surely it would be more comfortable than sleeping in that cramped little thing.”

The man hesitated. “W-Well, if you insist…then I suppose it would be rude to say no!” He stuck his hand out towards Aoba. “By the way, my name is Clear! It is very nice to meet you, sir!”

Aoba glanced down at the hand extending towards him, subconsciously checking for scales or webbed fingers. It looked like a normal human hand, though, so he shook it. “Nice to meet you, too. I’m Aoba.”

He waited for Clear to collect his things from the ship, then led him inside. It took a little while to drag Clear through the house because of how _absolutely fascinated_ he was with every little detail. Eventually, he managed to show Clear to the room he would be sleeping in.

“Is there anything else you need?” Aoba asked before heading back to his own room.

“No, thank you! I appreciate your kindness very much, Aoba-san!”

Aoba was about to tell Clear he could drop the formalities, but Clear cut him off by cradling his face in his hands and kissing him with a surprising amount of finesse. In his sleepiness, Aoba actually kissed back for a few seconds before he realized what the fuck he was doing. He jolted back, stammering in embarrassment and covering his mouth with his hand.

Clear’s brow furrowed. “I’m sorry, Aoba-san, is something wrong?”

“W-Why did you k-kiss me?!” Aoba nearly shrieked.

“I’m confused. Is that not what Earthlings do to show gratitude?”

“N-No! Not like that! That’s what people do when they...like each other.”

Even in the darkness of the hallway, Aoba could tell that Clear was blushing deeply.

“O-Oh. Um. I-I am very sorry, A-Aoba-san! I, um, was told by my brothers that Earthlings kiss each other to show emotion, but...I now realize that I may have misunderstood.”

Aoba stared blankly at Clear for a second, but then he started to laugh, and once he started he couldn't stop. Clear found Aoba's giggling infectious, and soon they were both nearly doubled over with laughter.

“It’s okay,” Aoba said after he calmed down. “Anyway, it's late, so I’m gonna go back to bed.”

“Okay! See you in the morning, Aoba-san!”

*     *     *

Aoba didn't wake up until late the next morning, but when he went into the kitchen, he found his houseguest cooking over the stove.

“Ah, good morning, Aoba-san! Did you sleep well?”

Before, Aoba hadn't been able to see Clear very well because it had been dark, so he was taken aback to see how handsome he was. His eyes were an unearthly shade of pink, and his skin seemed to have a slight lavender tint to it, but Aoba still thought he was extremely cute. The spike of attraction he felt in his gut made it hard for him to keep calm. It only got worse when he remembered how Clear’s lips had felt when he had (accidentally) kissed him.

He swallowed his butterflies and said, “Yeah, I slept alright. What are you up to?”

“I’m making you breakfast to show my gratitude!” He grinned. “Like I said earlier, Aoba-san, I want to do everything possible to repay you for the destruction I caused.”

Aoba smiled back. "So, I thought about it, and..." He heaved a sigh, trying to sound annoyed but failing. “I guess you can stay here until you get your ship fixed.”

Clear looked up from the stove. “Really, Aoba-san?”

“Sure.”

“Oh, thank you so much, Aoba-san!” He cried, bounding towards Aoba and catching him in a spinning hug. “I know it must seem strange to live with someone from another planet, but I promise that you will not regret this!”

Aoba chuckled as Clear set him back down on the floor. Though he felt that it was a big risk to have an alien as a roommate, he believed Clear’s words: he wasn't going to regret this decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba gets used to having Clear around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just a big corny montage
> 
> also i wanna clarify that clear isn't like eggplant purple, he's more like a soft lavender colour but he's purple enough that ppl would notice

Clear was proving to be a good roommate. When he wasn't working on his ship, he was cooking or cleaning or offering to rub Aoba's feet. He seemed to be in a perpetual good mood and he frequently forgot to wear a shirt. Aoba couldn't have asked for a better tenant, especially considering that he had absolutely no other prospects. There was only one problem: he didn't know how he was going to explain to his friends that he was living with an alien from another galaxy. Clear didn't really _seem_ like an alien, anyway; if his skin wasn't tinted purple, nobody would think anything of his eccentricities. Maybe they wouldn't notice?

Clear was usually waiting eagerly for Aoba when he got home from work, so when Aoba came home one afternoon and didn't see Clear bouncing around like a puppy, he was understandably confused. Aoba ventured into the backyard to see if Clear was there.

“Clear! Are you out here?”

“Yes, Aoba-san! Please excuse my appearance; it is very hot under here!”

Clear rolled out from underneath the ship on a creeper. He was shirtless and covered in sweat and oil and -- dear God -- he was holding a wrench. He looked like some kind of sexy space mechanic. All of Aoba's fantasies were coming to life in front of him, and he was very grateful he didn't have a penis so he wasn't worried about popping a boner.

Aoba could see Clear's muscles flexing as he sat up. The sweat on his body only served to make everything more defined. Aoba swallowed the lump in his throat and asked, “How's it going?”

Clear wiped his brow with the back of the hand holding the wrench. “Not terribly well, Aoba-san. It seems that I’ll be here for a while.”

Aoba didn't see that as a problem in the slightest. Still, he offered Clear an apologetic look. “I’m sorry to hear that. How long do you think it's gonna be?”

Clear looked behind him at his ship. “I'm not sure. It could be as long as a year.”

Aoba was a bit excited at the prospect of having Clear as a roommate for the next year. Though it had its ups and downs, living with Clear was a lot of fun.

*     *     *

Aoba was in the shower one evening, getting clean in order to go to work the next day. Before getting in the shower, he told Clear what he was doing, and Clear said he had been planning on showering, too. Aoba told him he would have to wait.

As he washed his hair, Aoba was so distracted by his task that he hadn't heard Clear enter the bathroom, and he was extremely unprepared for when Clear jumped in the shower with him.

Aoba screamed at the top of his lungs and pulled the curtain to cover himself. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

Clear cocked his head to the side and pouted. “Would it not be more efficient if we both showered at the same time? Earthlings are very concerned with conserving water, aren't they?”

Aoba held his hand up to block Clear's body from his field of vision. “I'm not concerned about that! This is not something Earthlings do!”

Aoba had forgotten about the shampoo in his hair, and it started to drip into his eyes while he was in the middle of scolding Clear, causing him to cry out in pain and release the shower curtain so he could rinse his face.

“Ah -- Aoba-san! Let me help you!” Clear reached out and helped Aoba clear the soap from his face. Aoba let him, as the pain in his eyes made him forget what was going on. Once it was cleared up, though, he remembered the situation they were in and he swatted at Clear in anger, screaming at him to get out.

Later, once he had calmed down, Aoba gave Clear a stern talking-to about personal boundaries. Clear never tried to conserve water again.

*     *     *

Aoba came home from work one day to find an unexpected sight. He tried not to sound mad when he called Clear's name to get his attention.

Clear looked up from where he was sitting on the floor. “Yes, Aoba-san?”

“What is that?”

Clear’s face lit up and he looked down at the cat sitting at his feet. “It’s a cat, Aoba-san! Her name is Jingles.”

Aoba heaved a deep sigh, trying his hardest to stay patient. After all, Clear was a literal alien from space. It wasn't his fault he was so difficult to deal with.

“I know it's a cat, Clear. What I meant was: where did you get it?”

“Outside!”

Aoba pinched the bridge of his nose. He tried again. “Under what circumstances did you get that cat?”

“I was working on my ship, and she came into the backyard! The fence is still broken, you know, so she just walked in and sat with me! She didn't go away, and she ended up following me into the house. Isn't she cute?”

“Yes, she's cute, but she probably belongs to someone. We need to put up posters around the area so that her owner can find her.”

“I can make posters tonight and put them up tomorrow, Aoba-san! I am a very good artist.”

“It's fine for you to make the posters, but we should put them up together. I don't want you to go out by yourself.”

“Why not?”

Aoba racked his brain for an answer that wouldn't offend Clear. Of course, the reason was that Clear was purple, and he would probably get harassed on the street. Aoba didn't want Clear to get his feelings hurt.

“You don't know the area,” he settled on. “I don't want you getting lost.”

“I’m one hundred and thirty years old, Aoba-san! I think I can handle myself.”

Aoba was caught off guard. “You're how old?”

Clear chuckled. “I’m only joking, Aoba-san! My species ages at the same rate as humans. I believe I am around the same age as you.”

Aoba picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at him.

Although they put up a lot of posters around the whole city, Jingles was never claimed. Aoba had no choice but to let Clear keep her; he couldn't claim there was a no-pets-allowed policy, because he had Ren.

When Aoba asked Clear what he would do with Jingles when he got his ship fixed, Clear said he would take her with him. It would be easy, he claimed, to make her a little space suit. For Jingles’ safety, Aoba vowed to keep her safe on Earth instead.

*     *     *

The first time Aoba had taken Clear grocery shopping, the two had a lot of fun. Aoba had never thought he would ever have fun running errands, but Clear’s excitable spirit made him see it in a new light. Clear could turn even the most mundane domestic tasks into something fun.

A few days after that, though, Clear fell victim to his first case of the common cold. Being out in such a crowded area had made it very easy for him to catch it.

Despite his illness, Clear tried to continue working on his ship, but Aoba stopped him. He needed to rest until he felt better.

“But Aoba-san,” Clear protested, “I need to get home as soon as possible!”

“No. Right now, you need to get better.” He sent Clear to bed and bundled him in blankets until he was like a big, cozy burrito. “Now go to sleep.”

“But Aoba-san…!”

“Go to sleep!”

Aoba spent the weekend taking care of Clear: he made him soup and brought him medicine and made sure he had enough blankets. Clear usually worked so hard for Aoba that Aoba felt he deserved a break for once.

By the time Monday rolled around, Clear was back to full health. He thanked Aoba profusely for taking care of him and promised to work twice as hard to make up for all the time he had spent in bed.

Aoba found himself with a cold only a few days later, which sent Clear into overdrive. He waited on Aoba hand and foot, even going as far as staying up all night in case Aoba needed him.

Aoba finally drew the line when Clear offered to give him a sponge bath.

*     *     *

“What are you watching, Aoba-san?”

 _“Marley & Me._ It's a movie about a dog. Come watch it with me.”

Clear sat on the couch beside him. “How much have I missed?”

“It, like, just started. Nothing's happened yet.” He passed over the bowl of popcorn so Clear could have some. “It's a really sad movie, though. You’re gonna cry.”

“Everyone needs to cry every once in awhile!”

When the movie ended, Aoba was surprised to find that Clear had not cried. Aoba, on the other hand, was a tearful mess. He only hoped Clear wouldn't notice.

“Aoba-san?" Clear said, noticing Aoba's quiet sobbing. "Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!”

“Oh my gosh, are you crying?”

“No! Shut up!”

“Aoba-saaan! Don't be sad!”

“I thought you said crying was good sometimes?”

“That doesn't apply to you!” He guided Aoba to rest his head on his shoulder. “It’s only a movie, Aoba-san. It’s okay.”

“It’s based on a true story,” Aoba whimpered into Clear's shirt. “It actually happened.”

“W-What?”

“Yeah.”

“The dog actually died?!”

“Yeah!”

Clear started to cry, too. He hugged Aoba tightly and sobbed against Aoba's shoulder while Aoba did the same to him, both of them babbling unintelligibly about the dog in the movie. They cried until they both passed out on the couch.

When they woke up the next morning, still all tangled up together, they agreed to never talk about it again.

*     *     *

The coldest night of the season happened to coincide with the night the heating system stopped working. No matter how many blankets they piled on, neither one of them could get warm enough, so Clear suggested something that Aoba didn't want to admit was a good idea: they needed to cuddle for warmth.

Aoba curled up on his bed with Clear spooning him from behind. It didn't seem to work at first, but then an intense warmth radiated from Clear's body. Aoba moaned involuntarily at how good the heat felt and pressed himself closer against him.

“Why are you so warm?” Aoba asked, though he wasn't complaining.

“My species has a lot of emergency mechanisms like this. I thought that, perhaps, it wouldn’t work because I am away from the my home planet, but it seems to be working just fine!”

Aoba’s front side was noticeably colder than his back, so turned around to face Clear. He pushed Clear flat against the bed and clung to the side of his body like a koala, moaning again at the warmth. He buried his face in Clear's neck, letting his nose warm up until he could feel it again.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” He mumbled against Clear's skin.

“No, not at all, Aoba-san,” Clear replied in a very soft voice. “I’m glad I am able to help you.”

Aoba smiled. “Yeah. You're like a space heater.”

Clear chuckled. “I suppose that's an accurate term for me, isn't it?”

Aoba was confused for a second until he realized his unintentional pun. He snorted and mumbled, “Heh. You're my _space heater.”_

Even after he had warmed up considerably, Aoba didn't pull away from Clear. He didn't want to. Being nestled in with Clear was so comfortable that he wound up being lulled into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is gonna be pretty short i think. like 5 chapters probably


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear learns more about life on Earth, and Aoba learns something interesting about Clear's home planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have been in a creative mood lately so i actually finished this chapter earlier than i thought I would
> 
> also this chapter is pretty short but i couldn't think of anything interesting to make it longer

Aoba came home from running some errands one afternoon to find that they had company. Koujaku and Noiz had apparently come to visit while he was out. They were sitting with Clear on the floor of the living room playing Mario Kart. Aoba looked at the three of them in shock. Obviously, Koujaku and Noiz now knew that Aoba was living with an alien. He regretted not telling them about Clear sooner, as it was probably an awkward situation when they saw a purple man greeting them at the door instead of Aoba.

“Oh! Aoba-san, you're home!” Clear chirped. “What’s up, bitch?”

Aoba stifled the giggles that wanted to erupt. “What did you just call me?”

Noiz snorted, laughing so hard he rolled onto his back. Koujaku chuckled.

Clear pouted. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Who taught you that?” Aoba asked.

“Noiz tried to teach him some slang,” Koujaku explained through his laughter. “It, uh, didn't go well.”

“I-I am very sorry, Aoba-san! Did I offend you?”

Aoba walked over and ruffled Clear's hair. “Don't listen to them. They're not credible sources of information.”

“I can't believe you didn't tell us you were living with an alien!” Koujaku said. “He told us all about his home planet.”

“This guy is great,” Noiz commented, sitting upright again. “He's got two tongues!”

Aoba’s eyes widened. “He does?”

“Yes!” Clear exclaimed. He opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out. Aoba was confused until it split into two separate entities. He realized that the seam of Clear’s normal-looking tongue was a literal seam holding his two alien tongues together.

“I bet he's a freak in bed,” Noiz snickered. Aoba scoffed and swatted him on the side of the head.

“What does that mean, Aoba-san? ‘A freak in bed?’”

“Uh...don't worry about it.”

“I wonder what his dick’s like,” Noiz mused.

Clear's brow furrowed. “My...dick?”

Aoba tried not to laugh. “Clear, don't repeat anything he says.”

“You never explain anything to me, Aoba-san!” Clear whined. “How am I supposed to learn about Earth culture if you don't teach me about it?”

“You don't need to learn about that part of Earth culture,” Aoba dismissed as he sat down on the floor with the rest of them. “Now, are we playing Mario Kart or not?”

*     *     *

After Koujaku and Noiz had gone home, Clear wouldn't stop asking Aoba about everything Noiz had said to him.

“What does ‘fuck’ mean, Aoba-san? I've heard you say it before so you can't say you don't know!”

“Clear --”

“And what is a ‘cockmunch?’ Noiz-san said that to Koujaku-san, but I’ve never heard it before.”

“Please, Clear, one at a time --”

“And what does it mean to ‘eat’ someone's ‘ass?’ Noiz-san said that one, too.”

Aoba ended up leading Clear to a computer and taking him to the Urban Dictionary website so he could browse it and find the answers to his questions on his own.

Clear spent a few minutes scrolling through the website with fascination, so Aoba left him alone. That seemed like a good idea until Clear called his name, sounding concerned.

“What is it?” Aoba called back, not wanting to get up from the couch unless he needed to.

“Can you please come here? I need you to explain something to me.”

Aoba sighed and went into Clear’s room. He looked at the computer screen to see what he was talking about, and was very shocked to find that Clear was watching porn. _Gay porn._

“Maybe giving you internet access was a bad idea,” Aoba muttered.

“What is this, Aoba-san? Why did they let someone record them doing this?”

“W-Well, s-some people like to watch that kind of thing.”

“Why? There doesn't seem to be an interesting plot.”

“People watch it because it...t-turns them on, I guess.”

“What does that mean?”

Aoba huffed, embarrassed that he had to explain this. “I don't know what it’s like on your planet, but for most of us on Earth, we have...s-sexual needs. And, um, sometimes we can't find someone to help us with that, so we do it ourselves. So most people watch this kind of thing to...help themselves along while they do that.”

“Oh! That's a thing we do on my planet, too, but we don't have videos like these.”

“W-Well, I’m glad you have that cleared up.” He turned to leave.

“Um, Aoba-san, can you close the door behind you when you leave the room?”

Aoba did it without asking why.

*     *     *

A few days later, Aoba remembered what Koujaku had said during his visit, so he decided to ask Clear about it as they prepared dinner together.

“When Koujaku and Noiz were here the other day, they said you told them all about your home planet. Why haven't you told me?”

Clear seemed surprised at the question. “I told them because they asked! I had no idea you were interested. I would have told you sooner!” He grinned. “My planet has the same atmosphere as Earth, and it has a similar climate. The biggest difference is that the members of my species are all purple, though we come in different shades. We have other biological differences to humans, but our skin is the most noticeable.”

Aoba hummed. “That's interesting. What is your society like there? Do you have governments like we have?”

“Um, not really. Our planet is a lot smaller than Earth, so we only have one governor.”

“What? Really? It can't be _that_ small.”

“My parents told me that before I was born, a human named Toue-san landed on our planet one day and took over. He reformed our society and gave everyone mandatory jobs. I don't know what it was like before he arrived, because he has been in power for my entire life.”

Aoba furrowed his brow. “Mandatory jobs?”

“Yes! Everyone over the age of fifteen has to work exactly ten hours a day. If they work any more or any less than that, they go to prison.”

“What? How much do they get paid?”

“We get paid the equivalent of fifty Earth cents per hour.”

“What?!”

“Is that not a lot? I don't know because I don't use money. I work directly for Toue, so he provides me with everything I need instead of paying me.”

Aoba set his cooking utensils down. “He sends you out to explore the universe and he doesn't pay you?”

“He doesn't pay me with money, but he gives me five food rations a week! That's a lot better than what most people get.”

“How much food is in a food ration?”

“There is one piece of bread and five grapes.”

Aoba blinked. “That's it?”

Clear looked confused. “You sound concerned, Aoba-san.”

“Of course I'm concerned! This asshole is using your entire species as his slaves!”

“What? Toue-san wouldn't do that.”

“Were you listening to yourself?! He makes you risk your life and all you get is a handful of grapes!”

“Sometimes he gives me half an orange instead.”

“You can't go back there,” Aoba said, frantic.

“What do you mean, Aoba-san?”

"Nobody deserves to live like that! Especially not you. Freedom is a basic human right!"

"I'm not a human, Aoba-san."

Aoba groaned. "You know what I meant."

Clear sighed. "I never thought about it like that, Aoba-san. I didn't know that things were different elsewhere. However, I am used to living that way, so it isn't that bad."

“You can't just throw your life away like that!" Aoba barked. "I won't let you go back to that miserable place.”

Clear’s eyebrows knitted together and he shook his head. “I cannot abandon the friends and family I have at home.”

“Don't you think they would want you to be happy? You're happier here than you are at home, right?”

“Yes, but…” Clear sighed. “If I go back and tell my species about the injustice, maybe we can do something to change it.”

“It's not worth the risk, Clear,” Aoba urged. “You don't have to do that. Would anyone else from your planet come back to save you if they were in your situation?”

Clear looked at Aoba gravely. “That doesn't matter. If I don't try to do something about this, I will never forgive myself.”

Aoba felt panic build in his chest. He knew that if Clear went back to his planet, he would either be killed for resisting or forced back into a life of slavery. But Clear wasn't listening to him. On impulse, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Clear’s body, squeezing him tightly.

“Please,” Aoba whispered, “At least think about not going. Please.”

Clear stiffened at the contact, but he eventually set his chopping knife down and hugged Aoba in return. “I-If it means that much to you,” he murmured, “I will think about it, Aoba-san.”

Aoba didn't know why he was so strongly opposed to Clear returning to his home planet. He knew it wasn't just because he feared for his safety. It boiled down to the fact that he didn't want Clear to leave.

He tried not to think too hard about what that meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes clear jacked his alien dick to gay porn. that is a thing that happened


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear gives Aoba quite a scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to celebrate the resurrection of our lord, here is some hot gay loving
> 
> warning: i use the phrase "hot alien cum" in this chapter

Aoba woke up one afternoon to find that Clear was nowhere in sight. Usually, Clear prevented him from sleeping in too late, so Aoba knew Clear must have been gone for a while. He didn't have a cell phone or anything, so Aoba couldn't contact him; he just had to wait until Clear came home. He was incredibly worried. Clear had never gone out by himself before, and Aoba was nervous that he had gotten into trouble.

Aoba knew that Clear usually made dinner, so he didn't want to get started on it in case Clear came home. After an hour of waiting, he had no choice. He made enough for the both of them and waited another hour because he didn't want to eat without Clear. He felt pathetic, waiting around for Clear to come home. He figured that wherever Clear was, he wasn't going to be coming home anytime soon, so he reluctantly ate.

It was nearly ten o’clock in the evening when Aoba finally heard the door open. He raced towards the front entrance.

“Clear!” He exclaimed, catching him in a hug that nearly knocked him over.

Clear tentatively hugged him back. “A-Aoba-san…?”

“I had no idea where you were,” Aoba mumbled, kind of embarrassed at his grand display of emotion. “I was really worried.”

“I-I’m very sorry that I left without telling you, Aoba-san,” Clear apologized. When Aoba pulled away from their hold to look at him, he gasped in horror. Clear’s face was bloody and bruised.

“What happened to you?!”

“Well, I --”

“Wait, don't start telling me yet!” He took Clear's arm and led him down the hall. “We need to get you cleaned up.”

Aoba noticed Clear was limping as he led him to the washroom. He sat Clear on the edge of the bathtub and got some iodine and cotton balls from the medicine cabinet.

“Okay, now you can tell me.”

While Aoba tended to his wounds, Clear explained that he had wanted to make waffles for breakfast, but they were out of blueberries (and he knew how much Aoba loved blueberries), so he went out to get some. He said he would have told Aoba that he was leaving, but it was very early and he did not want to disturb him. One thing led to another and Clear wound up getting lost. He wandered around town for several hours until he was approached by a group of men whom he assumed were friendly. He asked them for help, but they started making fun of him and tried to hit him. He fought back, but there were too many of them and he was overpowered. They left him on the sidewalk, where he eventually fell unconscious. When he woke up, the sun was setting. He wandered around for a while longer until he finally found his way back.

“I am very sorry if I worried you, Aoba-san,” he mumbled in conclusion.

“I _was_ really worried about you,” Aoba clarified, “But I’m not mad at you. I’m just glad you're okay.”

Clear sniffed. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. “They said I looked like a monster.”

“What?”

“The men that fought me,” Clear explained. “They said I was ugly.”

Aoba’s brow furrowed with concern. “You know that’s not true, don't you?”

Clear looked at the tiled floor and remained silent.

“Clear,” Aoba whispered, putting his hands on Clear's cheeks (gently) to get his attention. “You’re not ugly. You're not a monster.”

Clear met Aoba’s gaze with tears in his eyes. He still didn't say anything.

“You're more than just that,” Aoba continued, not really thinking about what he was saying. “I-I think you have a really nice face. Including the purple.” He swallowed. “I like that your skin is purple, and that your eyes are pink, and that you have two tongues. And I like your fluffy hair, and I like your smile, and I like that you're kind of silly sometimes. I like everything about you. I wouldn't change a thing.”

Clear’s eyes widened. “You like everything about me?”

Aoba blushed. “Well, I mean...yeah.”

“I like everything about you, too, Aoba-san,” Clear whispered. Their faces seemed to instinctively move closer and closer together. They were just about to kiss when they suddenly realized what they were doing and froze, eyes wide with shock.

“U-Uh…” Aoba stammered, blushing furiously.

Aoba was still stuttering when Clear finally closed the distance between them and brought their lips together once, softly, before pulling away again. Aoba looked at him in a mixture of surprise and a small amount of embarrassment.

Clear looked embarrassed, too. “I-I’m sorry, Aoba-san. I couldn't help myself.” He looked down in shame. “I like you.”

Aoba felt like he was a middle-schooler again. His heartbeat sounded in his ears and his stomach felt like it was tangling into knots.

“I-I like you, too.”

Clear looked up. “What?”

Aoba swallowed his nerves and looked straight into Clear's eyes. “I like you.”

Clear exhaled a trembling breath. His hands tangled in Aoba's hair, and after looking at Aoba for a few seconds, he kissed him again. It was tentative at first, as if neither one of them was sure about what to do. Eventually, they found a rhythm that worked.

Aoba’s breath fluttered and he got a little lightheaded. Clear’s lips were very warm against his own. He could slightly taste blood on them, but it wasn't enough to repulse him; oddly enough, it turned him on a little bit.

Clear tried to pull back, but Aoba held him close by the back of the head so he couldn't get away. He wasn't ready for this to be over yet.

He felt Clear move his hands from his hair down to his waist, so he did the same. Clear slipped the tips of his fingers under the fabric of Aoba’s shirt, causing Aoba to open his mouth in a gasp. That gave Clear the opportunity to escalate things.

Aoba hadn't been entirely aware of how strong his feelings for Clear were, but as he felt Clear’s tongues tangle with his own, he realized that everything he had said was true. He really did like Clear, and Clear liked him, too, apparently.

They broke away at the same time, panting.

“You're a very good kisser, Aoba-san.”

Aoba chuckled. “So are you. I think it's because you have two tongues.”

Clear giggled at that.

They hadn't moved away from each other yet. The tension between them was tangible. After what felt like an eternity of sheepishly smiling at one another, Aoba worked up the nerve to smash his lips against Clear’s. Clear kissed him back much less innocently than before. It wasn't long until Aoba found himself on the tiled floor with Clear on top of him, grinding together shamelessly. Aoba could feel a massive bulge in the front of Clear’s pants, which had to have been uncomfortable.

Speaking of uncomfortable. “Clear, the floor is kind of hurting my back. Do you mind if we move somewhere else?”

“Not at all, Aoba-san.” Clear stood up with Aoba still wrapped around him. Once they were upright, Aoba caught their reflection in the bathroom mirror. They were both sweaty and red-faced (although Clear was more of a reddish-purple). Though it was embarrassing to see himself like this, he had to admit they looked happy to be in this situation.

Clear brought them to his room. He laid Aoba down on his bed and crawled on top of him again.

“Is this better, Aoba-san?”

“Much better,” Aoba said, smiling. He pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

Clear's eyes widened as he took in the sight of Aoba’s body, but he didn't move. He just looked down at Aoba with a nervous expression.

“What's wrong?” Aoba asked, wishing he still had his shirt on. Was there something wrong with him? Did Clear not like his body?

“I really want to go further with you, Aoba-san, but...I am worried that you won't like my body.” He swallowed. “I don't have the things that regular human men have.”

“Neither do I,” Aoba admitted quietly.

Clear looked at him again for a few seconds. He eventually sat back on his heels, and Aoba thought that he was going to leave, but then he unbuttoned his own shirt and let it fall to the floor. Aoba felt a spike of heat in his lower abdomen as his eyes scanned over the grooves of Clear’s torso. He had bruises and some bloody marks on his skin, which made Aoba feel guilty for not tending to those areas, but he was kind of glad he hadn't because it looked kind of hot. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he almost didn't notice Clear reaching for the front of his pants. Aoba held his breath in anticipation.

“Are you sure you want to see it?” Clear asked timidly. Aoba nodded.

Clear averted his gaze as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock -- or whatever it was -- for Aoba to see. It looked like a tentacle.

“Is it gross?” Clear asked softly. “It’s okay if you don't want to do it anymore, Aoba-san. I understand.”

Aoba noticed that it was wiggling a little bit. He cleared his throat and asked, “Can you move it?”

Clear seemed taken aback at the question, but he nodded. “Yes, I can, but not much.” He demonstrated by shimmying it like a snake.

Aoba couldn't hold back his giggles. He snorted with laughter, which made Clear stuff his tentacle dick back into his pants with a hurt look on his face.

“All you had to do was say you didn't like it, Aoba-san! You didn't have to laugh at me!”

“No, no! I didn't mean it like that! I’m sorry.” Aoba sat up and grabbed Clear's wrist so he couldn't get away. “It just looked kind of silly at first. I like it, though.”

Clear stopped trying to move. Aoba tentatively reached down and took Clear’s cock in his hand. It was squishier than a human’s would have been, but it was still firm, and it was a lot bigger than any Aoba had ever seen. It seemed to have a tip similar to that of a human penis, although it was a much narrower point. Other than the shaft, everything else about Clear’s genitals were normal; he had hair around the base, and he had balls that were normal aside from their purple colour. Aoba touched everything with his hands to familiarize himself with it. Clear seemed to enjoy the attention.

“A-Aoba-san…” Clear breathed, seemingly involuntarily moving his hips in tandem with Aoba’s hands. Aoba found it harder and harder to breathe as he watched the way Clear responded to the stimulation; he was murmuring nonsense under his breath and scrunching his face up in a way that Aoba could only describe as adorable.

Clear pulled Aoba's hands off of him after a while, gazing down at him fondly. “Can I see yours, Aoba-san?”

Aoba stiffened. He was nervous about getting undressed -- he always was when he was with a new sexual partner -- but he felt like he could trust Clear. Clear wasn't like a regular person, and in this case, that was a very good thing.

He unfastened his belt and unzipped his pants, lifting his hips so Clear could slide them off. His heart pounded in his ears as Clear tossed his pants to the floor and pushed his knees apart so he could see between them.

Clear inhaled sharply. “Y-Yours is...different than I thought it would be, Aoba-san.”

Aoba swallowed. “Yeah, I, uh...I’m a boy, but I have a different body than most boys.” He shifted awkwardly. “Is that...okay? Are you mad that I didn't tell you sooner?”

“Why would I be mad, Aoba-san? I think it’s fascinating.” He traced his fingers around the folds. “It’s like the leaves on a plant.”

Aoba moaned softly as Clear gently massaged him with his fingertips. He really wanted to ask Clear to explore him with his tongues rather than his fingers, but he didn't want to scare Clear away, so he let him continue with what he was doing.

Clear looked up after a few minutes. He looked embarrassed. “Ehh, sorry, Aoba-san, I got kind of carried away.”

Aoba chuckled. “It’s alright. I don't mind if you get carried away. You can keep going, if you want.”

Clear smiled softly and resumed his task. He slid a finger experimentally into Aoba’s pussy. Both of them gasped.

“A-Aoba-san, you're so...wet…”

Aoba tried to stifle his moans as Clear stroked his finger against his most sensitive spot. “I-I’ve been like that for a while,” he said, voice breathy. “Since we were in the bathroom.”

Clear slid another finger in, curling it alongside the other one. Aoba’s thighs started to tremble and his legs fell flat against the bed. He reached down after a little while and moved Clear’s thumb to his clit.

“Keep doing what you're doing, but circle your thumb over that, too,” he suggested.

Clear did as he was told; he stroked his thumb over Aoba’s clit with enthusiasm, making Aoba throw his head back and cry out Clear’s name. He clutched at the bedsheets and trembled all over, feeling his climax approaching.

“C-Clear, you need to stop before I…”

Clear slowed his movements and pulled his fingers out. Aoba threw his arms around Clear’s shoulders and pulled him down so he could kiss him. Clear reciprocated with passion, moaning and grinding his tentacle cock against Aoba’s pussy while he did.

“I can still feel how wet you are,” Clear murmured. “I can only imagine how good it would feel to be inside of you.”

“You don't have to imagine,” Aoba purred, running his hands down Clear’s broad back.

Clear attacked Aoba's neck with a series of open-mouthed kisses in reply. He rubbed Aoba's clit with the tip of his tentacle, letting his precum dribble over it, and teased Aoba's nipples at the same time. Aoba moaned openly at all the stimulation.

Aoba pulled back and met Clear's gaze with his own. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Although they had just been exploring each other's bodies, the simple eye contact felt more intimate than anything else had. Aoba was surprised at the emotion that tugged at his chest when Clear smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

“You can put it in me now, if you're ready,” he whispered.

Clear voiced his concern that the pH level of his semen may not be suitable for Aoba’s system, but Aoba didn't have a condom that would fit Clear’s giant alien cock, so he figured it would probably be fine.

“Tell me if it hurts, or if anything feels wrong, okay, Aoba-san? I don't want to harm you.”

Aoba nodded. He gazed up at Clear with lidded eyes as Clear slid inch after inch after inch of his cock into Aoba's pussy. Aoba couldn't believe he was able to take it all, but he must have been, because he eventually felt Clear's balls pressing against his skin.

Aoba's eyes flew open all of a sudden. “W-Wait! Don't move!”

Clear looked like he was about to panic. “Am I hurting you? Oh, Aoba-san, I’m so sorry! I should have been more careful --”

“No, no, I’m fine!” Aoba assured, cupping Clear’s face in his hands. “But you’re not. You're covered in bruises! I can't expect you to be the one to do all the work.”

Clear’s brow furrowed. “What do you want to do?”

“I’ll count to three, and when I get to three, we’ll roll over so I’m on top. Okay?”

Clear nodded. Aoba counted to three, but he forgot to tell Clear that he meant they would roll _after_ three, so they both rolled at different times and they wound up rolling off the bed.

“Oww.”

“Are you okay?” Aoba asked, stifling a giggle.

“I’m fine,” Clear said in a strained voice. “But you're definitely going to have to go on top now.”

They climbed back onto the bed. Aoba straddled Clear’s lap, but Clear stopped him before he could sink down. He stroked his hands over Aoba’s inner thighs, sighing fondly.

“You’re perfect, Aoba-san.”

Aoba couldn't refrain from smiling like an idiot. “So are you.” He took the opportunity to look at Clear’s body the way Clear was looking at his. Clear definitely looked like an alien, but Aoba didn't think that was a bad thing. He was a hot alien. Most of his skin was an even shade of lavender, but his cock was a darker shade of purple. His nipples were a similar colour. Aoba circled his thumbs over them experimentally; Clear flinched and moaned lowly in the back of his throat. 

Clear eventually let go of him so he could move. Aoba brought Clear's hand up to his mouth and kissed his bruised knuckles as he slowly sheathed Clear’s cock. Clear looked up at him with something like love in his eyes.

“It feels r-really good, Aoba-san,” Clear murmured once Aoba had started to move. “Is it good for you, too?”

“Yeah,” Aoba whispered. “Yours feels a lot better than a human one.”

Clear had a mischievous look in his eyes. Aoba wondered why until he felt Clear’s cock start to gyrate inside of him. He exhaled hotly and felt his eyes roll back into his head.

“Keep doing that,” he whispered.

Clear smiled a little bit. “I’m glad you like it, Aoba-san.”

Aoba felt Clear swelling inside of him. He felt so full of him already, but he wanted to see how much he could take. He wanted be as stuffed full of Clear as possible. He wanted them to fuse together.

Clear slid his hands all over Aoba’s body, from his neck to his chest to his hips. He moved his hands around to Aoba’s ass and squeezed the flesh there. Aoba moaned and asked Clear to squeeze harder. Clear did.

Aoba’s thighs started to burn as he moved faster and faster, but he couldn't stop. He couldn't get enough. In the back of his mind, he knew he must have had an ugly look on his face, and that he was probably drooling. He didn't feel self-conscious, though; he knew Clear wouldn't make fun of him.

“A-Aoba-san, you feel like you're getting a lot w-wetter…”

“Yeah,” Aoba panted, “I think I’m about to…!”

Aoba knew Clear was watching with intense fascination as his whole body quivered and the tension built in his hips. He babbled a stream of frantic nonsense until he finally came, moaning erratically and squirting onto Clear’s abdomen. His mind went blank and everything felt right for a few moments.

Aoba watched Clear's expression as he neared the same state. He murmured sweet words into Clear’s ear and kissed his neck, coaxing him to orgasm. After a few seconds, Clear came with a low moan and a gentle bite to Aoba's shoulder. Aoba wondered if he had an unlimited supply of cum; it felt like he was coming for at least a solid minute. Aoba was surprised that none of it had come dripping back out of him. Clear’s cock must have been so swollen that none of it could escape.

When they had both calmed down, Aoba dismounted and rolled off of Clear. He immediately felt a rush of hot alien cum dripping out of him, but he didn't really mind.

Aoba smiled to himself and snuggled up beside Clear. Clear immediately wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

“You came a lot,” Aoba murmured. “Does that much always come out?”

Clear furrowed his brow. “Is that not the amount humans usually ejaculate?”

“Not even close,” Aoba said with a chuckle. “I don't mind, though.”

Clear smiled. He pecked Aoba on the forehead, then on the nose, then on the lips. Aoba hummed contentedly and kissed Clear back.

Clear squeezed Aoba tighter and asked, “Can I kiss you all the time? Or is it only okay to kiss you in a situation like this?”

Aoba tried not to giggle at Clear’s timid expression. “You can do it whenever. It's not like when you kissed me before, when we barely knew each other. It's something you do to show that you like someone, so I won't get mad if you do it now.”

Clear beamed. “Yay! I will make sure to kiss you all the time, Aoba-san! I don't want you to forget how much I like you.”

Aoba didn't think that sounded bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hot alien cum


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba gets an unpleasant surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit i am sorry for taking so long oh my god
> 
> this chapter was meant to be just one big chapter but i didn't want to make you wait any longer so i am putting the other bit up separately!!

Life was great! Aoba couldn't have been happier. He and Clear had fallen into a comfortable routine together that involved lots of snuggles, and Clear had even started using cheesy pet names on Aoba, much to his chagrin. The first time Clear had called Aoba “babe”, Aoba asked him where he had heard it, and Clear admitted he had heard Noiz use it to refer to Koujaku. Although it was embarrassing, the single-syllable pet names were a lot better than the nonsensical ones like “cookie lips” or “gumdrop button”, so Aoba didn't complain too much.

Aoba was so happy in his relationship with Clear that he was completely caught off-guard when Clear made an announcement during dinner one evening.

“My ship is fixed, Aoba-san,” he explained. “It's time for me to go home.”

Aoba was speechless. For the past six months, he had been living in domestic bliss with Clear. He hadn't seriously thought about what it would be like when he had to leave.

He smiled uncomfortably. “What am I gonna do without your rent money every month?” He joked.

Clear smiled softly. “I can help you find another tenant before I leave, if you want, Aoba-san.”

Aoba waved his hand dismissively. “No, no, I was just kidding. It's okay.”

Clear reached across the table and took Aoba’s hand in his own. “I want you to know that this doesn't mean I don't care about you, Aoba-san. You have made my time here very special, and you have no idea how much I wish I could stay, but I cannot.” He paused, seemingly to collect himself. “I will leave tomorrow morning before you wake up so it's less painful,” he nearly whispered. “I promise I will come back.”

Aoba tried his very hardest not to cry. “I-I understand.”

Clear shut his eyes for a few seconds, then looked at Aoba again with an expression so sincere that it shocked him. “I love you, Aoba-san.”

Aoba wanted to say it back, but he was too choked up to get any sound out. Instead, he stood up and leaned across the table, fisting his hands in Clear’s shirt and kissing him (knocking his glass of water over in the process).

“Ah! Aoba-san!” Clear cried, trying to pull away from him. “L-Let me clean that up!”

Aoba responded by tangling his fingers in Clear’s hair and forcing him closer again. Aoba didn't mind being bent over in an uncomfortable position, but he could tell Clear was worried about him, because he pulled back only a few seconds later and pushed him away firmly.

“We should go somewhere more comfortable, Aoba-san. I don't want you to hurt yourself.”

Aoba huffed. “Fine.” He swiped his arm across the table and pushed the tablecloth and all of the dishes to one side. He then climbed on the table and scooted forward so he was sitting on the edge with his legs dangling on either side of Clear. “Is that better?”

“I-I suppose,” Clear mumbled, obviously quite embarrassed at Aoba’s forwardness. “But Aoba-san, your shirt is all dirty…”

Aoba looked down and noticed he had vegetables stuck to his shirt from when he had leaned over the table. He pulled it over his head and tossed it to the floor, then looked at Clear, who looked awestruck.

“O-Oh, gosh…” Clear said under his breath. “A-Aoba-san, are you sure you don't want to wait until I’ve cleaned up the dishes? And the tablecloth is still wet…”

“You’re leaving tomorrow, right? I don't want to waste any of the time we have left. I can clean it up later, once you’re…gone.”

“Okay,” Clear said. He stood up and placed his hands on Aoba’s waist, pulling him close. “I want to spend this time with you, too.”

Aoba felt his eyes flutter shut when Clear kissed him again. He brought his hands to the front of Clear’s shirt and unbuttoned it, then pushed it off of his body, running his hands all over his bare skin. Clear moaned softly when Aoba pressed his body against him.

“Wait, Aoba-san --”

“Ugh!” Aoba groaned, frustrated at Clear’s interruptions. “What is it this time?”

Clear chuckled. “I was just going to go get something we could use to make this more…” He hesitated. “Exciting.”

Aoba raised an eyebrow but didn't protest. Clear walked away, and Aoba heard him shuffle around in the kitchen for a minute before he returned with a bottle of maple syrup.

“What is that for?”

“You already got covered in food once today, so I reasoned it would be okay if I covered you in food again.” He paused. “Ren and Jingles are asleep, so I don't think they will interfere and make a mess.”

“Yeah, that's fine.”

Clear pushed Aoba’s torso flat against the table. He then undid Aoba’s pants and pulled them off his legs along with his underwear. He sighed wistfully, making Aoba look up in curiosity.

“I’m very lucky to be able to see you like this, Aoba-san. I wish I didn't have to leave,” Clear lamented as he gazed at Aoba’s body. “There are so many things I want to do to you that we haven't had time for yet.”

Aoba blushed as Clear’s heartfelt sentiment turned into dirty talk.

“But I will try to make up for as much as I can tonight,” Clear continued. “Starting with this.” He took the bottle of syrup and squeezed a line of it from the centre of Aoba’s collarbone all the way down to the small patch of blue hair above his labia. With a heated look in his eye, he leaned down and followed the path back up with his tongue. He licked all the way up to Aoba’s neck, kissing the area before moving to whisper in his ear.

“It tastes sweet,” he murmured, “and I’m not talking about the syrup.”

Aoba tried not to snort at Clear’s cheesy line.

Clear took the bottle again and spread the syrup over Aoba’s nipples, then drew another line down to his groin. This time, however, he let the syrup drip all the way down between Aoba’s thighs. Aoba gasped at the strange sensation. Before he had time to process it, Clear was running his tongue over one of his nipples, cleaning the syrup off and giving it a gentle bite before moving to the other one.

Aoba exhaled in anticipation as Clear dragged his tongue down his body, slowly licking up the mess he had made until he stopped just shy of Aoba’s clit. He looked at Aoba with a mischievous smirk before splitting the tip of his tongue in two and rubbing each end over his clit in an alternating pattern. Aoba’s thighs started to tremble from the pleasure, and he knew Clear noticed.

Clear slid a finger in Aoba’s pussy as he dragged both of his tongues over each side of Aoba’s labia.

“I love doing this to you, Aoba-san,” Clear mumbled with his tongue halfway out of his mouth as he curled his finger inside of Aoba. “I love every part of you, but this part is my favourite.”

Aoba clutched at Clear’s hair with desperation when Clear replaced his finger with the gyrating halves of his tongue, using his fingers instead to tease Aoba’s clit. Aoba felt a familiar tension building and he tugged at Clear’s hair as a warning.

“C-Clear, wait… I don't want to come yet…!”

Clear pulled back. Aoba noticed his lips were slick with (what he hoped was) drool. Without a word, Aoba slid off the table and fell to his knees in front of Clear.

“A-Aoba-san, please don't feel obligated to return the favour…”

“I don't feel obligated. I want to do it.” Wasting no more time, he unzipped Clear’s pants and pulled them down to his knees. After a moment of appreciating the sight of Clear’s swollen cock, he grabbed the syrup from the table and drizzled it over Clear’s dick.

“It’s not that I don't like the way you taste,” Aoba assured Clear. “I-I actually really like it. It’s just that…well, you put it on me, so I…”

Clear chuckled. “I understand, Aoba-san. I don't take offense.”

Aoba took Clear’s cock in his hands -- he needed both hands to properly handle the tentacle monstrosity -- and started to swirl his tongue over the tip. Clear took a sharp breath and reached to hold onto the table.

After warming himself up, Aoba started to suck as much of Clear’s cock down his throat as he could. He managed to fit just over half, so he rubbed what he couldn't fit of Clear’s length with his hands.

Aoba started to get choked up (with emotion) when he realized that this could potentially be the last time he and Clear did this. He tried to be as tender as he could to communicate to Clear how much he wished they could stay like this forever. He looked up to see if his message was getting through to Clear. Evidently, it was; Clear was struggling to hold back tears. Aoba was too heartbroken to continue pleasuring Clear with his mouth, so he stood up and wrapped Clear in a hug, squeezing him tightly. Clear hugged him back, hands creeping down to gently squeeze his ass in a way that was loving rather than vulgar.

“Will you please lie back on the table again, Aoba-san?” Clear whispered after a minute or two.

Aoba complied, hopping up to sit on the edge of the table like he had been before. He reached out and ran his hands all over Clear’s body with no real goal in mind. He was just trying to commit as much of it to memory as he could. Clear seemed to be doing the same thing.

“I-I don't want to…go inside you, Aoba-san,” Clear murmured gently, “because then it will be almost over and we might not get to do this again.”

Aoba smiled sadly. “I know. I don't want it to be over, either.”

Aoba lay back on the table and looked up at Clear expectantly, spreading his own legs for good measure. Clear looked almost tearful as he placed the head of his cock at Aoba’s entrance. He took Aoba’s hand in his own and squeezed it gently as he pushed in.

As sad as he was, Aoba couldn't deny that it felt really good to have Clear’s cock inside of him, and he couldn't help but moan in pleasure. But when he looked up once Clear had pushed in all the way, he saw that he was crying, and his heart dropped.

“Clear,” Aoba cooed as he reached up to wipe Clear’s tears away, “Don’t cry!”

“I-I can't help it!” Clear cried between sniffles. “I love you so much, Aoba-san, and I don't want to leave you!”

Aoba felt his own eyes fill with tears as he said, “Then don't.”

“W-What?”

“Don't leave me,” Aoba whimpered. “I don't know what I’ll do without you.”

“A-Aoba-san --”

“I-I love you, Clear. I love you! I don't want you to leave!” Aoba wailed, pulling a surprised Clear into his arms. “Please don't leave me alone!”

Of course Aoba knew it was futile to try to get Clear to stay. Clear had responsibilities on his home planet that he had to take care of before he could stay with Aoba for good. Despite knowing that, Aoba couldn't hold his feelings in any longer. He sobbed against Clear’s shoulder, and Clear sobbed against his, even though they were still kind of fucking as they cried.

“Do you want me to pull out?” Clear asked, as if he were just now realizing that he was still thrusting into Aoba.

“No! I don't wanna stop. Keep going.”

Clear took a few deep breaths until his sobbing ceased. Then he continued to move.

Aoba wiped his own eyes and sighed, trying to focus on the pleasure rather than the awful pain gnawing at his heart. He looked up at Clear again and saw a similar pain in his eyes.

Aoba sighed again. “I really do love you, you know. I wasn't just saying that.”

Clear smiled softly. “I know. I really love you, too, Aoba-san.”

Aoba climaxed sooner than he wanted to. He held onto Clear's shoulders tightly as waves of pleasure ravaged through his body. He tried his very hardest to keep his eyes open, because Clear came a few seconds later, and Aoba wanted to remember what Clear looked like when he did. He paid careful attention to the way his brow scrunched up and how his abs tensed up, but he was partially distracted by the tonnes of cum that were filling him up.

Once he came to his senses, Clear picked Aoba up off the table and brought him to the floor so they could both sit down.

“Why can't I come with you?” Aoba asked after a while, timidly.

Clear looked at Aoba incredulously. “You can't come to space with me! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is? I would never put you at risk like that!”

Aoba narrowed his eyes. “I’m a grown man. I think I can handle sitting in a spaceship for a few days.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“No, Aoba-san. I won't let you.”

“Who do you think you are? My dad?”

Clear smiled sheepishly. “To be fair, Aoba-san, you have addressed me as such in the past…”

Aoba's face burned. “No! You are not allowed to use that against me.”

Clear didn't reply, and Aoba didn't figure it was worth the effort to push the subject. If Clear didn't want Aoba to accompany him on his journey, then Clear didn't have to let him. 

Aoba knew in his heart what the right thing to do was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unlike aoba i would totally let my s/o call me cookie lips. im talkin to u nik
> 
> what's aoba gonna do??? he wouldn't......sneak onto the spaceship......would he????


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba is a sneaky bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gay and I'm gay

Aoba could not _fucking_ believe he had done this.

After a heart-stoppingly terrifying takeoff, Aoba was positive the spaceship had left the atmosphere, so he decided to reveal himself. He floated out of the corner he was stowed away in and drifted over to behind where Clear was sitting, strapped very tightly into his seat. Aoba didn't want to get too close in case he floated too close and pushed a button or something, so he clung to the wall with his hands and cleared his throat. Clear jolted visibly, then turned to look over his shoulder very slowly.

“Hi,” Aoba said with an unnecessary wave of his hand once Clear met his cautious gaze.

“Aoba-san,” Clear almost whispered in equal parts anger and disbelief. After almost a full minute, he continued, “I believe I told you not to come with me.”

“I didn't want you to go by yourself. If something happened to you, I would have had no way of knowing if you were okay.”

“What if something happens to _you?!”_ Clear exclaimed, suddenly furious.

Aoba folded his arms over himself meekly. “I-I’m sorry. I knew I had to go with you, and you weren't gonna let me. It had to be like this.”

Clear took a few deep, shaky breaths. He was quiet for a moment, but then he reached his hands out for Aoba to grab.

“You’re lucky I packed extra food just in case,” he murmured softly as he took Aoba into his arms. Aoba hugged him back around the neck, letting his eyes fall shut as he listened to Clear’s unsteady breathing.

*     *     *

Aoba was in space. Space! How many people got to go to space in their lifetimes? He couldn't believe it! He was in space! He wasn't allowed to leave the spaceship, obviously, because he would die, but…still! Space!

There wasn't really anything for them to do on the spaceship aside from just sitting there and looking out the window, so that's what they did. Clear took a break from it every so often to check the controls and make sure they were still on track, but Aoba had nothing else to distract himself with. It wasn't like they could have sex (because of the anti gravity) and Clear seemed too stressed out to want to talk about anything, so Aoba spent the four-day trip mostly bored out of his mind.

When they started to close in on Clear's home planet, Aoba asked, “So, what's the plan? How are we gonna do this?”

Clear spoke without taking his eyes off the sky. “We don't have the means to overthrow Toue and his minions, so there's only one option.”

“What's that?”

Clear’s mouth pressed into a flat line. “We have to kill him.”

Aoba’s whole body tensed in shock. “What?!”

“If you want, you can stay in the ship while I take care of it.”

Take care of it?! Clear made it sound so easy.

“Isn't there another way? You don't have to do it yourself, do you?” Aoba racked his brain for another solution. “What if you just spread the word around? You can tell people about it and let them deal with it instead. It’s not your responsibility.”

Clear hummed as if he was unsure. “That could work, but...how will I know if they follow through with it or not?”

Aoba lowered his eyebrows, looking at Clear seriously. “You have to trust them.” Clear still didn't look convinced, so Aoba continued. “We can always come back to check on things, right? The trip wasn't that long.”

Clear's eyes narrowed at that. “If I ever leave Earth again, you are absolutely not coming with me, Aoba-san. I will not put you in danger again.”

“Okay,” Aoba said, holding his palms up in surrender, “Whatever. Still. I am _not_ letting you commit a murder.”

Clear sighed. “Fine. I’ll try to talk to them instead.”

*     *     *

Clear landed the spaceship in a secluded area, quite a distance away from any civilization. He pleaded with Aoba to stay in the spaceship until he came back. Aoba agreed to do it, reasoning that he had went against Clear's wishes enough already.

Aoba occupied his time alone with looking out the window at the scenery around him. It looked like Earth, kind of, except the trees were varying shades of blue and purple instead of green, and their leaves were different than Earth trees. He also saw a few different kinds of animals that were completely unlike anything he had seen before. After what must have been twelve hours, Clear returned to the spaceship, looking very stoic and calm.

“What happened?” Aoba asked warily. “You didn't kill him, did you?”

“No,” Clear answered without much emotion. “I did not kill him.”

Aoba didn't particularly like Clear's emphasis on the word “I”, but he didn't press him about it. Clear would tell him about it later, surely. He just didn't want to talk about it right now.

Aoba assumed they were going to take off and go back to Earth, but Clear started to help Aoba unbuckle his restraints.

“Wait, Aoba-san, um...before we go, could we stop by a few places?” Clear asked, fidgeting a bit. “The atmosphere is safe for you to be in without protection; don't worry.”

Aoba was a bit surprised, but he was definitely excited at the prospect of being able to see more of Clear's home planet. “Uh, yeah, that's fine. We came all the way here, after all. I don't mind.”

As they walked outside, Clear told Aoba all about the geography of the planet (apparently named Werm, which Aoba had a giggle at), saying that they were currently in a town only a few minutes from the capital. He pointed out different plants and animals and told Aoba their names and what they were like. It was very interesting, but Clear was talking so fast and so animatedly that Aoba struggled to follow along.

Clear first took Aoba to the small shack where he used to live, saying he needed to pick up a few things. Aoba waited patiently, looking around the totally undecorated apartment as Clear shuffled around and threw things in a bag.

“Aoba-san, will you please put this on? There's, um, somewhere I want to take you, but you have to wear this.” Clear was holding up what looked like a grey military uniform. Aoba agreed to wear it without protest. After all, this was Clear's home, so he knew what was normal and what wasn't. Aoba knew Clear would never try to trick Aoba into embarrassing himself.

The outfit was a bit big on him, because it presumably belonged to Clear. Once he was dressed, he looked at Clear and saw that he was wearing the same thing.

“Why are we dressed like this?” Aoba asked. “Where are we going?”

“It's a surprise!”

Clear then led Aoba on a fairly long walk, saying they were headed to the capital to do something important. Aoba asked a few times what it was, but Clear just kept repeating that it was a surprise.

Eventually Aoba gave up, choosing instead to ask Clear about what he had done with the whole Toue situation.  
Clear explained that he had incited a riot amongst the proles like him who had been tricked into following Toue. One thing led to another fairly quickly and, the next thing he knew, Toue was dead and they were starting the process of electing a new leader. Clear seemed pretty indifferent about the whole thing, but Aoba knew he must have been happy  
to have done what he could to help.

Aoba was exhausted when they finally ended up at a quaint-looking building with some kind of symbol above the front door. It looked like a religious building.

“Aoba-san,” Clear murmured, “before my mother died, she gave me something that she asked me to save for when I had found someone very special. Earthlings have a very similar custom. Aoba-san, I, um…” Clear took Aoba’s hands in his and stepped in very close. He then said something in a language that Aoba didn't recognize.

Aoba blinked. “What?”

Clear giggled. “I asked you to marry me, Aoba-san, but I said it in my native language, the way my mother would have wanted.”

Aoba blinked again, then looked at the building and back to Clear. “Is that why we’re here?”

“Yes. In my culture, it is normal for people to get married at the grave of their most recently deceased family member. That is different from Earth, so I understand if it makes you uncomfortable, but…it would mean a lot to me if you did.”

Clear then reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a locket pendant. He opened it and shower Aoba what was inside: a picture of what Aoba assumed was Clear's mother and father on either side of the locket.

“Will you accept it, Aoba-san?”

Aoba was taken aback. He felt honoured for Clear to be sharing this with him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and asked Clear, softly, “How do I say ‘yes’ in your language?”

Clear smiled fondly, telling Aoba the phrase to repeat. Aoba was sure he was butchering the language, but he tried his best to get it right. As soon as the words left his mouth, Clear smiled impossibly wide as tears spilled down his cheeks. He unhooked the necklace and brought it around Aoba’s neck, then clasped it again, letting the pendant fall on Aoba's chest. Aoba lifted his palm to hold the locket in his hand.

“Follow me, Aoba-san,” Clear murmured, taking Aoba by the hand and leading him around to the back of the building. Aoba noticed that they were in a cemetery. They stopped in front of a headstone that Aoba couldn't read. Clear took Aoba's hands in his own and smiled at him.

“We don't need anyone to officiate it,” Clear said before Aoba could ask. “We trust that if people are going to do something on their relative’s grave, they will take it seriously.” He paused. “Of course, there is paperwork that people have to fill out afterwards, but we won't have to do that since we won't be staying here. I don't think it makes this any less legitimate, though.”

Aoba squeezed Clear's hands and smiled.

Clear then instructed Aoba to repeat after him as he recited the lines typical for the ceremony, providing translations so Aoba knew what he was saying. Aoba tried his very hardest to pronounce each word correctly. After a few minutes of repeating after Clear, Aoba listened as Clear said his part of it, then translated that, too, so Aoba could understand. Then Clear kissed Aoba sweetly on the forehead.

“That's it,” he murmured softly. “We’re married.”

Aoba stood up on his tiptoes to kiss Clear on the forehead, too (mostly because he was unsure if that was part of the ceremony or not. Better safe than sorry, he figured). Clear whispered something that he said translated to “I love you”. Aoba rested his head on Clear's chest and said it back as he listened to his heartbeat.

After a few minutes of holding each other in comfortable silence, Clear spoke up.

“We can go back to the spaceship, now. That's all I wanted to do. I'm sure you're eager to get home.”

Aoba squeezed Clear tightly once more before pulling back from their embrace. “I am, but...I don't want to go home just yet.” He smiled. “Aren't honeymoons a thing on your planet?”

Clear smiled, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's it for me and cleao. it was a wild ride and I still love clear and aoba to bits but. man this fandom is dead as fuck now so it's not really worth it to write for it. also i can't think of any aus that I haven't done but idk I might write some cleao requests that I never got around to finishing so. keep ur eyes peeled if you are interested
> 
> anyway hmu on tumblr @clearw0ru if you wanna talk or something!!! peace out

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @ clearw0ru!! thanks for reading


End file.
